Simon's Little Obsession
by FelixCulpaInScriptura
Summary: A secret of Alvin's is spilled and Simon comforts him. But when does comfort turn to obsession? And why does Alvin enjoy the comfort? This is my first fan fiction so pardon the mistakes in plot. You guys should yell at me for grammar and spelling..
1. Chapter 1

**_Here is the first chapter of my first story. I'm gonna probably upload again another chapter later today.  
_**

 **I plan on this story being mature. Reader discretion is advised...;3**

 **Start:**

I couldn't help but moan as one final thrust rubs my crotch against the towel. I sit up on my knees, taking a deep breath. I smile at the soft happiness rose in my chest.

That smile disappears as I look down at the shrinking member. It was tiny by now, slowly shrinking to have the entire package inside my hand.

Last I measured it was just less then three inches.

Not exactly blessed.

Today is Friday, so everyone is gone on what ever they want to do. They're all probably at the mall, anyway.

I decided to stay and, for the first time in a few months, _pleasure_ myself.

I hop off my bed, turning to the dresser by the door.

Then a flash blinds my eyes.

I dive for the door, slamming it into who ever was sitting in way.

My eyes widen as laughter reaches my ears.

Brittany's laughter.

In no time I have a pair of shorts on and is running down the street, chasing her.

She suddenly stops, turning to me with a devious smile, " Touch me and I'll send to all my contacts."

"D-don't Brittany. W-we ca-" I slowly approach her, "Please. It would ruin me."

"Do you remember last week when you spread that rumour that I have lip implants?"

"Yeah, b-but I'm sure we can work somethi-"

"Well here's revenge."

I see her click the phone.

"No." I dive at her, knocking her to the ground.

I yank the phone out of her hand.

'Message sent to all contacts'.

* * *

 _ **Peace, love, and fried chicken: Hope you enjoyed. Love ya.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the comment ChipmunkFan19. I'll try to make them a little longer from now on I just have trouble with transitions between different point of views.**_

 _ **Chapter Two:**_

"I've bested the great Alvin Seville."

The sentence went past me, never stopping to tell my ears that they should hear something.

 _Everyone knows…_

She got out from under me, her voice replaced with bubbling laughter.

I didn't follow suit.

Her laughter hit each and every part of my ears, each little sound being burned into my head.

I could feel my feet pounding away through the snow, Britt's voice slowly fading into the distance.

I could feel my legs give out, a snow bank being my cushion.

 _Everyone knows. I'm a nobody. I'll have to quit the football team, and no one will want to date someone with a…_

 _Like me._

My tears slowly merge into whimpers and, after the snow had lost its cold distant comfort, I slowly make my way up.

The sunset was beautiful. It was like all of beauty of this city was trying to comfort me.

My shivers were almost uncontrollable, with each shiver causing a coughing fit worse that the last.

I soon made it to my house stopping at the front door, not wanting to enter the warmth of the den.

I knock on the door.

I could barely hear it.

Who ever was on the other side must have because the door swung open and a gasp verbalized itself.

"Alvin? Oh thank the heavens."

I slowly pass through the doorway, the door being slammed behind me.

There's a thick silence between every one in here.

Taking the silence with me, I go upstairs.

I stop to look at my self in the mirror.

All that looks back at me is broken little boy.

 _Where has that smile gone Alvin?_

I lead myself into the room and under the covers, letting the darkness take me into a quiet place.

"A-Alvin?"

The voice was an innocent little burst of sunlight.

You can't illuminate this level of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**To munkfeavor76: I will grant you're wish next chapter. I hope to upload another chapter before Monday.**_

 _ **Read and Enjoy. Love to all.**_

 _ **Chapter Three:**_

I sat under the covers, the silence staying beside me.

 _At least silence loves me…_

"Alvin?"

That voice made my ears perk up and my eyes break the hardened mold of being closed, "Will you come eat with us?"

If Simon was asking I would get up and shove him out of the room. The whole house would have heard about Simon coming into my room could have another breakdown just before Dave comes in and grounds me for cussing.

But it's not Simon.

It's Theodore

The little brother who I've fought for. The one who if I ever even see him cry _someone_ is going to die.

The covers are slowly pulled away to reveal my chubby cheeked little brother.

"Please..." He stuck his lip out, his hands meeting under his chin, "I made your favourite: chicken strips, macaroni and cheese, and chocolate milk."

I take a deep breath, slowly rolling off of my bed.

I follow him out of the room and by my seat.

True to his word, Theo made chicken strips and extra cheesy macaroni with a topped off tall glass of chocolate milk.

He even took the time to sprinkle cheese on top of everything just the way I liked it.

This should smell amazing.

 _Why doesn't it?_

I sit and Theo hands me a fork, pushing the plate a bit closer to me.

I could feel him watching me, waiting to see if I'll like it.

I stare at the food for a moment before taking a bite of the cheesy noodles.

I was rewarded with a breath being released and a bite being taken.

"So how was everyone's day?"

Dave and Simon traded looks for a moment, trading a silent message.

I look around the table my eyes only pausing at Brittany.

"Amazing. Ellinore and I saw a movie."

"That's good, Jeanette. Simon?"

"Pretty good. I to the library today."

I see Ellinore pull out her phone, smiling.

"Sorry for not texting you back Brittany."

I look at Brittany and see a smile splashed across her face.

Both of our gazes turn to her.

"I'm sure it was pretty relaxing, Simon."

I see her slowly stop chewing.

I couldn't watch any more. I was at the stairs, taking them jump by jump.

"Alvin? Where are you going?"

Dave's voice followed behind me, only sending me deeper into the house.

"Alvin get back here at the table." Dave's voice was yelling now.

The tears begin to surface, threatening to jump.

I don't make it to my bed, the blue bedsheets accompanying my sobs.

"Alvin?"

I pair of arms lift me off the ground and into a pair of arms.

I wrap my arms around Dave's neck, my sobs going into his shoulder.

He pulls me off of him, using his thumb to wipe away the tears, "What's wrong, Alvin?"

I take a deep breath, "Nothing."

"We can keep it a secret if you want. You can tell me anything."

He pulls my chin to match his, "Anything Alvin. I mean it. I will always love you."

The story begins to pour out of my lips, sobs interrupting my story.

"That's what's wrong..." My words were a whispers crashing against the wall, "I'm ruined Dave. That was my only secret."

"Everyone knows it."

A light knock at the door interrupts us, a quiet voice following, "Are you guys okay?"

Dave gives me a small smile, "Yeah, Simon. We're fine, just have a talk."

"Okay well. I just wanted to know if you guys are done eating."

I see Dave look at me, his eyebrows raised in question.

 _Theo wants me to eat._

"Y-yeah, we'll b-be down in a sec, Si." my voice was soft, sending a smile to Dave's face.

"We'll be down in just a second." Dave's voice echoed my response

Dave took my hand, "I want you to know that you'll always be popular at home," He pulls me into one last tight hug, "You'll always wanted here. We all love you."

He takes my hand, leading me down the stairs and sitting me in the chair.

Everyone was done eating, save for Simon who was sitting next to me.

He food has gone cold, with my fork still lodged in the noodles.

I take a small bite, letting the taste relax me.

"I've got some work to do, so I'll be upstairs. Okay?"

With a small nod, he goes upstairs leaving me and Simon alone.

"What happened?"

Simon pushes his plate away, turning to me.

After a moment of silence, I see his face narrow at me, "C'mon Alvin, tell me what happened?"

He pulls my chin toward his, my eyes staring into Simon deep blue ones.

"I'm going to keep at it until you tell me."

"Do you have your phone with you?" He pulls it out, putting it on the table.

I type in the password, checking his notifications box.

Brittany's message is still there, untouched by Simon.

I tap it and hand the phone to Simon.

I close my eyes, "Watch the video."

The audio starts with a quiet moan. It sounds almost like a girl.

I hate the sound of it.

A yell comes from the phone, and the video ends with a laugh from Brittany as I come running.

I crack open one eye, greeted with pair of blue eyes.

"So what of it?"

 _Don't you see it?_

"So you masturbate. Everyone does at one point in their life."

"Look closer, Simon."

"So you have a below average penis. I won't tell anyone. You don't have to worry about it."

 _You don't have to tell anyone._

"She... sent that video to everyone in her phone, Simon."

I could feel the tears begin to form, falling, yet again, down my cheeks.

"I'm ruined." The sobs get louder as pair of arms wrap around me.

My sobs die down on Simon's chest, his heart beat comforting me.

"I'm ruined, Simon. I'm not even a loser. I'm gonna be one of those guys everyone avoi-"

"You will not be the next Rob Thompson."

Rob Thompson was a boy that, back in elementary school, was caught peeping in the girls locker room. Everyone avoided him for months after. His girlfriend ended up almost breaking his nose. He ended up moving out of town; his dad got a job in Sweden. At least that's what he said happened. He probably just wanted to start over.

He pulls away, looking me in the eyes, "Some girls actually like personality more than the size of your stuff, Alvin." 

"Name one."

Silence followed.

"I don't really know that many people, but someone is willing to live you because of your personality."

I see him give one last hug before taking both of our plates and setting them in the dishwasher.

I look at the big clock hanging on the wall.

"I'm going to bed."

 **9:53 pm**

"'Night, Alvin. Remember: I'll always be here to talk if you need anyone."

With a sigh I get up, making my way into my bedroom. I see Ellinore sitting one her bed, a disgusted look glued to her face.

I hop into bed, looking out the window at the darkness.

 _Maybe It won't be that bad. Maybe Simon's right. Some girls have to like personality more sex._


End file.
